The Candle Bearer
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: "No Child, You have it backwards!" The Woodsman turned on her, "You are the eldest child! You are responsible for you and your brothers' actions!" Lost in the Unknown, Elizabeth only knows one thing for sure. Her brothers were looking to her to get them all home, whether she liked it or not. No Pairings, Follows the events of Over the Garden Wall with only my added OC.
1. The Old Grist Mill

**Okay, so this is my very first Over the Garden Wall Fanfiction! My friend got me to watch the show and I was rather surprised to find enjoyed it quite a bit since it's not usually my sort of thing. I got this Idea after having a dream about the Unknown. I don't own anything, please enjoy and review so I know what you think!**

"Antelope, Guggenheim, Albert, Salami, Giggly, Jumpy, Tom, Thomas, Tambourine, Leg-Face McCullen, Artichoke, Pete, Steve"

Liz restrained herself from telling her younger brother to stick a sock in it as She and her siblings walked down a dirt path. There was Gregory, who was dressed in a pair of army green overalls over a white button up shirt with a grey tea pot on his head. He was the youngest, and in Liz's opinion the most high maintenance.

But only slightly less so was her other younger Brother Wirt, who was always anxious and over dramatic. Dressed in a blue cape over a pair of grey pants and white shirt, with a cone shaped red hat perched on his brown curls. He was a tad shorted then his older sister without the hat, especially now since she was wearing black shoes with an inch of heel

Elizabeth, or Liz as she preferred, was the eldest and was currently leading her brothers down the path, trying to keep an eye on Greg who had an awful habit of running off and causing trouble. The forest was growing darker and darker by the minute, and quite frankly none of them had any idea where they were or how they got there.

"But I think the very _worst_ name for this frog is…"

"Greg! Honey!" Liz whipped around, her robin's egg blue dress and white apron whipping as she did, "I have an Idea, Let's play a game!" she suggested, "Okay! Like what?" Greg asked eagerly and Liz pressed a finger to her lips and knelt to eye level with him. "It's called the Quiet game and the first to talk loses."

Greg thought, "Hey, is this the same as the mind reading game where you…"

"Shh, Quiet game's started, no more talking!" She cut him off quickly and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. "Uh…" she turned in a circle and Wirt got that panicky look about him. "Uh Liz, where are we?" The sister could feel an attack coming on and crossed her arms, "We're in the Woods Wirt" she said plainly.

"I know, But…" he looked around, "I mean… what are we _doing_ out here?" Liz pursed her lips, "we're walking home remember, smart one?"

"I win!" Greg Jumped in the air, "Boy you guys are really bad at this game."

"Guys… I-I think we're lost!" Wirt's eyes grew wide "We, w-we should've left a trail or something" Greg pulled a hand full of hard candy and toffees from his pockets, "I can leave a trail with my Candy!" He offered and Wirt's eyes closed and he swayed a little.

"Oh Boy here we go" Liz groaned.

"No. Though I am lost, my wounded heart resides back home-in pieces" Wirt dramatized sadly "Strewn about the graveyard of my lost love. For only—" Thankfully a sound from the woods cut him off before his sister could shake him.

"Did you hear that?" Wirt quivered and Liz took a few steps forward. "Yea" she pushed Wirt behind her a little bit. The sound came again, closer. It sounded like an axe hitting the wood of a thick tree. "I'm sure it's nothing, probably just an animal…Nothing to Freak out about." The sound came again.

"Do you think it's some strange lunatic with an axe waiting out there in the darkness for innocent victims?" Wirt said quickly, his voice going up about three octaves. Liz's face fell into a deadpanned expression, "Nice job not freaking out Wirt"

She sighed and the noise seemed to stop. "See, Nothing." She turned to face them with an authoritative look. "Let's keep movi…Greg!" The youngest ran past her and into the woods, making her heart skip a beat or two.

"Greg! Get back here!" she ran after him, leaving Wirt to make a frightened squeaking noise and reluctantly follow, not wanting to be left alone.

Meanwhile Liz had caught up to the Greg and grabbed his small arm. "Greg! Have you lost your mind?" She knelt down, getting dirt patches on her black and white stripped stockings. "Look!" Greg pointed at a figure ahead of them, It was a broad shadowy figure with a large hat on his head, he carried a bright lantern and an Axe along with timber strapped on his back.

"We should ask him for help." Greg started forward but Liz pulled him back just as Wirt arrived at their side, " _No_ we should not!" She whispered. "But!"

"No! shh!"

"You Shh!"

"Just!..." Liz growled and covered his mouth before passing him off to Wirt, "Here! Hold him." She bossed and looked up to find the man gone. Wirt swallowed, "Y-you think we should have asked him for help…?" he said normally and Liz glared holes into him.

"Hey!" A voice called over head and they all looked up, "Maybe _I_ can help you. I mean, you guys are lost, right?" Liz looked around to see who spoke, but all she could see was Greg, Wirt, and a Bluebird. "Who said that?"

"I did!"

The bird came down closer. Wirt stared and slapped him self a few times, "What in the WORLD is going on here!" Greg shrugged, "well you're slapping yourself, I'm answering your question and…"

"No Greg I mean…" Wirt began to correct him but Lis cut him off, dumbfounded, "A bird's brain is capable of Cognitive speech, It's basic biology."

"Hey! What was that?" The bird swooped down and Wirt stepped up to explain, "I mean, I-I'm just saying, you're, you're _weird_ , like, not normal, I, I mean…" Liz grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, "Wirt! Stop talking to it!" She scolded him. Greg looked up. "But she says she can help up."

Liz looked at him, "Greg it's a _blue bird_ it shouldn't be _saying anything_!"

"What are you doing here!?" A gruff voice bellowed and caused them all to cry out, "Explain yourselves!" Liz pushed herself in front of Greg and Wirt defensively. "We didn't mean to! I mean we're lost is all!"

"Calm, calm down, mister! Wh-Whatever you do here is your business! W-W-We just wanna get home with _all_ our legs and arms attached!" Wirt peeked out from behind his sister's blue skirt and she bumped him back with her shoulder, letting him know he wasn't helping.

"These woods are no _place_ for children! Don't you know the _Beast is afoot here?!"_ Liz trembled, "Look we didn't know okay! We just got lost!" The woodsman drew back and shined his lantern about. "Well, welcome to the Unknown missy, you and your brothers are more lost then you realize."

The stranger led them to an abandon looking mill house. The entire area was grey and gloomy and Liz kept a strong hold On Greg's tiny hand so he wouldn't get into any trouble. The Woodsmen closed the door and lit the fireplace with a piece of flint. "I found this Homestead abandoned and repurposed it for my needs." He didn't look up at them but Wirt let his eyes glance over the room, Liz let go of Greg's hand, figuring he couldn't get into too much trouble here but still kept an eye on him. "You and your brothers should be safe here for a while, while I work."

"What is your…work? Exactly?"

"Everyone has a torch to burn" the stranger said grimly, and patted the lantern at his side gingerly, "this one is mine." He picked up a twig form the trees outside the house that made up the entire forest, "I grind the horrid Edelwood trees into oil to keep this lantern lit." He broke the branch and tossed it aside, "this is my lot in life, this is my burden,"

His speech reminded Liz of Wirt's habit of lamenting his life and she took Greg and Wirt aside and knelt down. "Okay boys, This guy sounds loony" She whispered in a hushed tone "Maybe we should make a break for it" Wirt nodded "But he must know the woods really well, so we may need to knock him out, first." Liz glanced at him and he stammered a bit "Except...that might turn out really badly, huh? Yeah, bad, bad plan, eh, forget it, bad plan"

"what are you three whispering about?" the Woodman said suddenly. "Talkin about running away out of here." Greg informed his loudly and Wirt clapped his hand over Greg's mouth. "Shut up!" Liz hissed.

Wirt and Greg got into another shhing contest and the woodsmen grunted with effort as he stood up. " _Leave_ , if you wish. But remember: the Beast, _haunts_ , these woods, ever _singiiiing_ , his _moournful melodyyy_ …" Liz tried to take him seriously but the way he said it just made him seem more like Wirt, whom she never took seriously. "Search for Lost souls such as your selves."

"To help us?" Greg piped and the Woodsmen seemed a little annoyed by him, "No! Not to help you. I have work to do in the mill. When I'm finished, I will do what I can to guide you. _If_ you are still _here_ when I return" He left them alone and Liz watched him go with an uneasy feeling. "Well" Wirt began, "I guess we could just leave, but…I don't know… Greg!"

Greg was swinging a log and looked up, "What?" Liz crossed her arms and Wirt turned to her, "Do you really thing there's a beast out there, or was that guy just messing with us?" Liz thought and shrugged. "I don't know Wirt. I mean it sounds like something out of a fairy tale, but that does bring to question the Blue Bird from before."

Wirt shrugged and sat on a bench by the fire. "I dunno" he sighed and flopped on his back, "Sometimes I feel like I'm just like a boat…" Liz rolled her eyes, honestly her brother was so melodramatic and serious. "Upon a winding river... _twisting_ , towards an _endless_ black sea..."

But she had given up on trying to give him advice when he reached highschool, Meanwhile Greg grunted while trying to swing a banjo, "Did you know, that if you soak a raisin in grape juice, it turns into a grape?" He took a rock with a crude face painted on it "It's a rock fact!"

That did it. "Look" Liz put her hands on her hips. "You two stay in here, I'm going outside to take a look around." She spotted a half melted candle on the counter and took it over to the fire place and lit it. Securing it in a brass candle holder, she eyed Wirt, "Wirt, you're in charge until I get back."

Wirt didn't seem to hear her so she sighed and left the house. The night was warm but black as pitch. "Well we're really down the rabbit hole now" she muttered and squeaked in surprise when a spider web hit her in the face and a tree branch caught her long, straight blond hair. Mud was caked onto the bottom of her black dress shoes and her eyeliner and mascara had smeared slightly leaving grayish purple circles under her eyes.

The light of her candle was bright but it didn't service her much. She did a once around around the house and mill, the mist of the waterfall dampening her clothes and hair when she heard deep throaty growling from the woods. She whipped around but saw nothing, only trees and blackness.

But she still felt as if something was watching her.

But the next thing she heard curdles her blood, she heard yelling from the house and loud growling and barking. And a door being broken down. " _Wirt! Greg!"_ she gripped the candle but ran back to the house, the candle blowing out as she did and she sprinted as fast as her feet would carry her. Blood pounding in her ears she yelled again. _"Wirt! Greg!"_ she spotted the light coming from the broken down door she reached the door and stifled a scream as the sight of a demonic dog with horrifying eyes the size of dinner plates.

Wirt and Greg were trapped at the stairs and the Woodsmen was flat on the floor knocked out. "Hey!" she yelled and picked up a stone from the door and threw it out the creature, hitting it on its head. "Leave them alone!" The beast turned on her and all bravery left her body in a split second. "Oh God." She trembled as it crept toward her and posed to pounce. "Boys run!" she yelled and made for the mill, grabbing one brother in either hand and dragging them behind her.

The monster ate the candy Greg threw at it and they realized that it must had followed them by the boy's candy trail. "Greg if we live through this you and I gotta have a talk." Liz growled and Greg led them up a rope ladder that led to the roof, only for the creature to come bursting through the roofing.

"uh, uh" Greg dug in his pockets for more candy then remembered the sweet he had placed in Wirt's cape and threw it to the beast. Just as the animal pounced off the roof it gave a chilling moan and without a moment's hesitation collapsed under them, sending the trio into the water below.

Liz surfaced near the middle of the pond sputtering and coughing, long blonde hair clinging to her face and neck. "Greg!? Wirt?!"

"Over here!' she spotted Wirt near the shore and swam toward him before wading/running through the water. "are you okay?" she checked him over, genuinely concerned for once in a long while. "Yea, Where's Greg?" Liz's head whipped around, "Greg! Gregory!"

"Wirt! Liz! Look" Greg was standing with the dog, which shook off the water and Greg.

"The Mill!" The Woodsman Appeared and wailed at the sight, "It's destroyed, the Oil! It's all gone!"

Wirt looked around. "But look, we got rid of the Beast!" he pointed at the mutt laying on the grass. The Woodsman towered over the siblings. "The Dog!? That is not the Beast!" He tore his axe from Wirt's hands, " _The Beast_ cannot be _mollified_ like some _farmer's pet!"_

"He stalks the night! He sings like the four winds! He is the _Death of Hope,_ He steals their children!" Liz stepped up in front of the boys. "Look my brothers messed up but…"

"No Child, You have it backwards!" he reared on her, "You are the eldest child, you are responsible for your brothers' actions." Liz's face heated up with guilt. "I'm sorry but…"

"You must take your brothers north" he said forlornly, "Look for a town." Liz nodded, "Right" she turned and grabbed Greg's hand and looked at Wirt, "Let's get out of here guys."

"One last thing! _Beware_ , the Unknown! _Fear the Beast!_ And _leave_ these woods!" Liz Knew he was speaking directly to her when he added, "It is _your_ burden to bear" He looked a Greg, "And you little one, take care of that frog of yours, give it a proper name."

"Okay" Greg said as his sister pulled on his hand.

They hiked the moonlit path, Liz still in a foul mood because she knew what the woodsman said was true. It was her job to take care of her brothers now. "Wirt I think I thought of a new name for our frog, I'm gonna call his Wirt." Greg informed them.

"That's going to be really confusing" Wirt told him and Greg shook his head. "No, I'm gonna call you Kitty" he said matter-of-factly. "What! Well maybe I'll start calling you candy pants!" Wirt laughed.

"Woah Yea!" Greg was all for the idea. "Guys, can we focus please?" Liz said a little harsher then she had meant to. Greg stared at his sister's back and leaned into Wirt, "I think we should rename Liz 'Bossy Pants'"

Wirt sighed and jogged up to his sister a moment, "hey, you alright?" Liz sighed, "No, That guy was Right Wirt. I should have been watching you two. You almost got killed because I wasn't around to look after you." Wirt frowned, "Hey." He grabbed her shoulder and looked up at her. "It wasn't your fault, That thing would have come around even if you'd have been there."

Liz smiled a little. "Thanks little brother." She adjusted his cap a little, which was still damp from the pond. "Hey, you still have the candle." Wirt pointed out and Liz looked down at the tarnished Brass candle holder and wax pillar. "Oh." She removed the candle from the holder and put both in the pockets of her white apron. Maybe they'll come in handy."

"So, We go North. With any luck we'll find a town by sun up."

 **Okay! So Chapter one done! I'm hoping to either do a Chapter an episode, but I may end up splitting some episodes in to two chapters instead. I hope you enjoyed! Please review so I know what you like and how to improve, or what you might want to see.**


	2. Hard Times at the Huskin' Bee

**I'm Back, and thanks for the one follow!**

 _Chapter 2: Hard Times at the Huskin' Bee_

Liz had never been a violent person, she fancied herself calm and collected the majority of the time. But after two straight hours of Greg blowing loud, wet raspberries as they walked down the otherwise silent path all through the night, she was seriously considering how much air the pudgy child would get if she were to drop kick him right then and there.

"It's almost morning." Wirt finally said, "We should have found a town by now." Liz sighed and nodded, pausing in the middle of the road. Altogether, their feet ached, their legs where either sore or numb or wavering between the two, and they were beyond exhausted.

"Well, this is the way the creepy guy told us to go. So unless you have a better plan."

Greg blew another loud raspberry and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying maybe we should double back and try a side path."

"Pfftt!"

"Greg!" both teens snapped in unison causing the tike to pause and shrugged, waddling off to find something else to do while his siblings argued.

"Who put you in charge anyway?"

"The creepy guy, whatever his name is! He said you two are my responsibility remember?"

"Well who put him in charge?!"

"I don't…! Gah!" She threw her head back and covered her face. "Look, Me" she pointed at herself. "You" she poked him in the chest. "Big sister, Little Brother. Senior, Freshman. 17, 14. Tall, short." She alternated pointing at herself then at Wirt. "In charge" she pointed at herself then at him. "Not in charge. Got it?"

Wirt frowned and crossed his arms in a huff but grumbled. "Got it."

"Good, Now Let's go." She looked around and pointed at meager looking wood sign nailed to a tree trunk. "See look" she walked up to it and pointed at the text. The Sign read POTTSFEILD 1 MILE in plain letters. "Now all we need to do is…Greg?" she didn't see him anywhere. Until she spotted him further off the path poking his head in a shrub. "Greg!"

"Huh?" he looked up, and Liz rolled her eyes. "Greg stop talking to the Bush, we have to go!" Greg reached into the bush and a second later a small blue bird came fluttering out from the leaves. "Thanks, I own you a favor so…" she looked at all three of them as Greg ran to his siblings.

"You three are lost kids with no purpose in life right?" Liz was slightly taken aback, "Well I wouldn't say no purpose…"

"How about I bring you to Adelaide of the Pasture, the good woman of the woods?" She can help you get home." Liz shook her head and grabbed Greg. "No, no, no, no, NO! Magic talking blue birds leading us to magic fairy god mothers in the mysterious…Tell her Wirt"

Wirt jumped before clearing his throat, "we're going to Pottsfeild" Greg looked up at his brother, "we are?"

"Yes, we're going to Pottsfeild." Liz confirmed, "Come with us!" Greg said suddenly and Liz almost began to protest. "But what about that favor?" the bird fly behind them, "I'll think of my wish later."

The once trio, now quartet, walked (or flew) down the wooded path. "So, let's small talk. My name's Greg what's yours?"

"Beatrice"

"My brother's name is Wirt." The boy pointed up at Wirt who kept his eyes ahead. "who cares?" Beatrice stated plainly. "And my sister's name is Elizabeth, but she doesn't like to be called that. So we just call her Liz."

"Okay, that's great." The bird was obviously disinterested and swoop down to whisper in his ear. "So what do you say you and I ditch your siblings?"

Greg thought, "Hm, maybe later. So! Is it nice being a bird?"

"Nope"

"Oh… do you like Waffles?"

"Waffles make me sick, I eat maggots."

"AH!" Liz shot around when her brother yelped. "What?!" she looked around. "How can you not eat waffles?" Greg asked in horror. There was a squishing sound and Greg yelped again. "What?"

"I stepped in a pumpkin."

"Aha!" Wirt cheered and pointed down at a small, quaint looking town just at the bottom of the hill. "See, civilization! See, now." Wirt stepped in a piece of produce as well and had to kick it off before returning to his statement. "Alright! Let's rejoin society!"

The town was small, little more than a village, but it seemed almost huge considering it was completely empty. "Hello?" the sibling's called. "Do you see any one?" Liz looked around and Wirt shook his head. "Not to be obnoxious, but an abandoned ghost town doesn't seem like it's gonna be that useful getting you guys home." Beatrice noted smartly as they peered into the windows of empty buildings.

"Well maybe there's a phone somewhere." Liz looked into the open door of a tavern finding nothing but empty air and furniture. "Wirt, you take Greg and try to find a phone. I'm going to see if I can find anyone to help us."

"What about me?" the bluebird inquired, a little miffed to be left out of the plan. Liz simply shrugged and started back down the road while Wirt and Greg entered the empty saloon to find a telephone. Beatrice decided to tag along with the boys while the eldest sibling peered into the upper windows of buildings and into door ways.

Not even a flutter of a curtain. It was like the entire place was frozen in time. "okay, this is beyond freaky" she muttered but paused at the sound of what seemed like singing in the distance. "Abandoned my heel. This is what I'm talking about." She grinned and ran back to find Greg and Wirt. "Wirt! Greg!" she called and rounded a building. "Wirt! Wir.." She was cut off after running head on into her brother. "There you are." She pulled him up off the ground. "Come on there's some kind of meeting just a few blocks away, we can ask for help there."

Greg and Beatrice caught up with them and they peered into what was assumedly the Meeting Hall, but was really just a giant grey hay barn. Liz's blood ran cold as she caught sight of the town's folk.

Pumpkin people. Vegetables dancing and talking and singing.

"Oh God" she whispered "You guys are seeing this to right?"

"Yea" Wirt nodded "Okay, let's just find who's ever in charge and get some help." Liz nodded, "Agreed."

A large, hard shell pushed past them, "Oh, pardon me there." A pleasant voice spoke and Liz stared at the eerie painted face of the vegetable mask. "Hey, you folks ought to put on your vegetables and celebrate the harvest with us!"

Wirt thought a moment before laugh nervously, "Oh! You're wearing costumes!" he chuckled in relief and even Liz felt the tension in her joints ease a bit. "Well sure, pumpkins can't move on their own, can they?" The stranger left them to join the party and Liz looked around. "good thing I didn't take this off." Greg looked down at the pumpkin still on his foot.

"You guys find this place as creepy as I do right?" Beatrice asked from atop Greg's hat and Liz nodded, "Yea." Wirt shrugged. "So it's some kind of weird cults where they wear vegetable costumes and dance around a big thing."

"Wirt, It's called a Maypole. And you did just hear the words that came out of your mouth right?" Liz scanned the villagers, something was just _abnormal_ here, aside from the obvious.

"Okay you're in denial, that's fine. But I'm just saying something feels off about this place." Beatrice seemed just as ill at ease as Liz was. "well, maybe I can find someone here who can give us a ride home." Liz gulped. "Wirt you and Greg stay out of trouble. And Beatrice" she eyed the bird, "thank you for all your help, but you can leave."

Beatrice sighed, "I can't leave I'm honor-bound to help you since you guys helped me. That's the Blue Bird rules." Liz hummed skeptically, but shrugged. Nothing else was making any sense hear, why should that?

Liz walked away trying to get the attention of a party goer who might help them, but they all walked past her as if she were nothing but empty air. But the entire event came to a pause when an old man croaked, "Pottsfeild? Who wants to leave Pottsfield?" People turned in shock, Or what could be assumed as shock since there were not expressions on anyone's masks. Muttering voiced filled the air like a dull roar and Liz looked around to see everyone staring at Wirt.

"Oh dear" she muttered and pushed through the crowd a little, "'scuse me, pardon me, Could I just…" she reached her brother as the people closed in on them menacingly. "Wirt, what did I just say about not getting into trouble?" she whispered as the barn dimmed when someone shut the large front doors.

"Hey, they don't belong here"

"Maybe they're here to steal out crops"

"Or ruin our party!"

Greg appeard behind them, "Or take off our pumpkin shoes!" Liz grabbed him and picked him up. "Greg, not helping!" she hissed as she and her brothers were backed to a wall. "Heh heh, Now hold on everybody" a deep, baritone voice chucked light heartedly. Liz looked around to find where the voice was coming from until Wirt tapped her shoulder and pointed up at the May Pole which had began to sway and move.

"Oh. My…" she trembled.

"Enoch, what shall we do with them?" the old man asked and Beatrice shook her head, "I-I'm done" she flew off and Enoch laughed, "Well let's see, How did you children end up in this little town of ours?"

"W-we well we-" Liz couldn't get out a complete sentence so Wirt took over. "Well, we were trying to get home. You see we found your town coming from the woods and we saw you buildings and your farms and thought 'hey there's normal place with normal people."

"And Wirt and I stepped on Pumpkins!" Greg offered when Liz put him down. "Yeah! A-and then we heard the music from the barn and ... Well uh… how about we just leave?"

Enoch chuckled again, "let me get this straight. You come into our town, you trample our crops, you interrupt our private engagement," the hay ribbons which had been hanging at his sides waved like arms. "And now you want to leave?"

"Uh…" Wirt faltered "yes?"

Greg stepped forward, "you'll never convict! You have no Proof…" whatever he said never was muffled when Liz clapped her hand over his mouth, _No more True Crime shows for you_ she thought as the old pumpkin man from before carried over a struggling Beatrice, "this one was trying to escape"

"Let me go! I don't know these clowns!" she protested.

"Children, It saddens me that you don't wish to stay here" Enoch said ominously. "Simply because I have to punish you for your transgressions." More hay strips rose and waved like tentacles and Liz pushed the boys behind her once more. "I told you this place was bad news" Beatrice muttered and Liz growled. "Now Listen! My Brothers and I came here for help, nothing more. We have done no wrong and you have no right to keep us here!" she summoned every memory she could from her second semester Government class.

"An so by the order of the Pottsfield Chamber of Commerce, I find you all guilty of trespassing, destruction of property, disturbing the peace, and _murder_ "

" _Murder!?"_

"oh no, not murder. But for those other crimes, I sentence you to… a few hours of manual labor." Liz opened her eyes and squinted. _Wait, what?_

And So the siblings and Beatrice, who for some reason was also sentenced and even had a tiny little ball and chain, did all the hard work in the town. They raked in the hay and packed it into bundles, they harvested large, orange pumpkins from the fields and piled them high onto a wagon pulled by abnormally large turkeys that took great pleasure in stealing Wirt's red hat. They collected the corn from the fields and carried it back in baskets, while under the careful eye of the villagers. They ended the day by digging holes on the outskirts of town, Beatrice even had a teeny shovel, which Liz thought was strange and adorable.

"Ha, Just a few hours of manual labor, and we're almost done." Wirt wiped his brow as Liz pulled off her black shoes and emptied pebbles. Her blonde hair was coated in tan dust and her white apron was stained. She had never been one for physical labor unless it was on the tennis court. "And then what are you going to do? Just wander around, this way and that way. Through the woods forever more?" Beatrice asked and Wirt leaned on his shovel. "Uh, Maybe we'll just stay here in Pottsfeild."

Liz, who was so deep in the ground her nose was level with the dirt, popped out of her hole and stared at him, "Beg Pardon?"

Wirt looked at her, "yea, I mean…why not?"

"Why not?" Liz laughed, "I'll tell you why not, because this isn't our home Wirt."

Wirt shrugged, "Well maybe it could be. I mean that road hasn't taken us anywhere and besides, do you even know where home is?" Liz frowned, "Of course I do!" she snapped and Beatrice felt a high tension in the air. "Why do they have you digging holes anyway?" she changed the subject. "Planting seeds or something?" Wirt shrugged.

"Hey, maybe they're going to bury _you_ out here!" Liz stopped a moment, eyes wide.

"Hey look! Buried treasure!"

Wirt Looked over at Greg, "whoa really? See Beatrice! What'd you find?"

Greg popped out of his hole, "a skeleton!"

Liz stared at it, mouth a gape. "Okay, that does it!" she hauled herself out of the hole and grunted as she struggled to pull her ball and chain with here. "Boys, put down your shovels, we're leaving!"

"What about the chains?"

"We'll carry them with us, it's good exercise."

"Beatrice!" Wirt turned to the blue bird, "use your little feet to pick the locks!"

"Oh ho! Now you want my help?" Beatrice mocked and Wirt frowned, "I don't _want_ your help." He declined. Liz as the parade coming. " _Yes!_ Yes we do!" she said franticly, " _Wirt!"_

"Your time is up!" Liz's blood ran cold and she stared at the barrage standing before them.

While Beatrice picked the locks Wirt rambled on and on about rocks or something as Greg and Beatrice ran off while Liz tried to get Wirt attention.

Rattling called hers and she looked over to see a human skeleton pulling itself out of the dirt. She let out a short shriek as a skull popped out from under her skirt and she scrambled out of the hole with an audible scream. "Oh, Beggin' your pardon Missy"

"T-they're all, skeletons" Wirt trembled as the one dubbed Larry danced and popped on pumpkin bits as a head and torso. "Psst" Liz looked a Beatrice who glared at them, "Why are you two still here!" She asked and Liz shrugged, "I tried to tell him"

"Well _come on!"_

They fled into the woods and stepped in the middle of a path out of breath. "Are they chasing us?" Wirt gasped "No" Wirt sighed and looked at Beatrice, "I guess that makes us even now, you're not honor bound to help us anymore."

"I wish, but you guys weren't actually in any danger with those weirdos"

So you still have to help us find a way home!"

"I got it!" Greg cheered, "I wish Wirt Jr. Has finger nails so he could play the guitar better!" they all stopped a moment until Beatrice nodded. "So... yea! I'll help you get to Adelaide's, I'm going there anyway."

"Wait, why are you going?" Liz asked. "I guess in some ways, I'm trying to get home to." Beatrice said pensively. "What? What does that even mean?"

"I don't have to tell you anything" Wirt sighed, "well I hope Adelaide is more helpful then that woodsmen was, I think his directions were… not very good…"

 **Sorry for any typos or errors, but I sort of speed edited this, Thanks for the Favs and Follows. Don't forget to Review!**


	3. School Time Follies

**I'm back! Thanks for the follows and the Favorites! I still don't own anything but Liz! Enjoy.**

"Don't know who she is or how she is, or when, what, why she is…" Greg danced ahead of the trio lagging behind. Singing his little made up song, Liz suddenly remembered why she first thought Greg was Cute when he was born when she was 11.

"But as for where she is, she is where we will go. To Adelaide, to Adelaide, come on and join the Adelaide Parade."

"No" Wirt and Beatrice declined, "Adelaide, To Adelaide. Let's go to Adelaide's house." Greg nearly fell over on his last hop and pulled a thoughtful face. "I need to fix that last part, but that's the Idea." He returned to the group, "Now Liz, you sing the lower part, Beatrice you sing the high part. And Wirt you sing the _really_ high part!"

"What?" Wirt sounded a little offended. "Oh" he looked at his shoe and bent down to tie it. "And…"

"Nobody is singing anything anymore." Beatrice cut in, sounding like she was approaching the end of her tether. "And Wirt! Keep moving!" Wirt looked up. "But I have to… ugh alright!" He left his shoe untied and ran after them. "But we have to do something fun." Greg insisted and Beatrice shook head between wing flaps. "You know we really don't, we can just keep walking silently, you know and… URG!"

Liz turned around, "Wirt, let's get a move on!" she called and Wirt looked up. "Sorry, sorry" he caught up. "See Greg, wouldn't you rather be like your brother?" Beatrice asked and Wirt grinned rather proudly.

"Just always doing what you're told?" Beatrice finished and Wirt's face fell. "Huh?"

"A pathetic push over who relies on other to make all his choices for him?"

"Hey!" Wirt cut in, "I'm not a push over."

"Hold on Wirt" Liz held up one finger, "Let the bird get to the point" Wirt crossed his arms and scoffed, "Fine."

Beatrice motions with her wing, "see. No will power what so ever." She looked at Greg, "you need to be more like that." Greg frowned. "That doesn't sound like very much fun."

"The World is a miserable place Greg, Life isn't fun."

Greg took a deep breath. "Then I'll do what I need to do I guess."

Liz frowned, sure it was the truth but Greg was a little kid. He didn't need to know that. "We'll just focus on getting you guys to Adelaide's so I can wash my hands of this whole affair." Beatrice said, "and if you could pick up the pace a bit that'd be great. Okay?" Liz mentally pictured knocking the little killjoy out of the air with a broom but instead looked around for her brother.

Wirt? Check.

Greg?

She looked around and wasn't one bit surprised when she slumped her shoulders. "Greg? Greg!" she groaned. "Great Gatsby!" she stomped her foot. "I swear I'm going to put a leash on that boy."

Wirt grumbled, "Let's just go find him."

They ran up the hill and down the path yelling Greg's name until they came across a tiny school house like something out of an episode of Little House on the Prairie. "Greg?" Liz peered in behind Wirt and Beatrice. "Excuse me. Please take you seats children. You're late" A lady with an accent straight out of Gone with the Wind scolded them and motioned to a flowery, swirly message on the board. "You know the rules. 'Once the bell has rung, Class has begun"

"Oh, sorry everyone sorry. No he doesn't have a brain he can't learn." Beatrice swoop around Wirt. "Let's go Wirt, come on." She whistled like one would to a dog. "Here boy."

Wirt smirked. "What, sorry did you say something? I couldn't hear you because I'm too busy doing what I'm told."

"What?"

Wirt entered the school and sat in the very back seat. "Wirt, come on." Liz grabbed his cape and the teacher spoke again. "Young Lady" Liz turned and the teacher put her first on her hips sternly. "You're far too old to be a student here. Why don't you pass out these papers for me?"

"I...uh"

"Look, your brother could be in serious trouble somewhere"

A tapping at the window blew away her theory where Greg stood just under the glass and waved at them before going to go chase his frog. Beatrice sighed. "Bluebirds have very short life spans, you three are literally killing me every minute I stay with you."

"Children, I will not stand for such nonsense in my class room." The teacher scolded them and Liz reluctantly went to the front of the class. "I got enough nonsense from no-good, two-timin', low-down, handsome man of mine."

The entire room dimmed dramatically for some odd reason and the schoolmistress moved to the window woefully. "Oh Jimmy Brown why did you have to leave me so? And now with my father threatening to close the school and that wild gorilla on the loose! Why Jimmy I have just one thing to say…!"

An upbeat piano ditty filled the air and Liz looked around the room but found no source of it. "A is for the apple that he gave to me, but I find a worm inside. B is for Beloved that I…"

Rom the back of the room, Liz could hear Beatrice mutter. "oof, this lady's got so baggage."

"What's that?" the music stopped, "Young man! Go to the dunce box!" Wirt looked around, "huh? Oh, uh okay." He stood up happily and hummed as he went to the small wooden back in the front corner of the room.

The teacher thought, "Now where was I? Oh yes. G if for the gentleman I thought he was when he first said hi…." Liz moved over to the dunce box and whispered. "Wirt, I swear if there weren't witnesses I would…"

Her threat went unfinished want the bell at the top of the school house began to toll loudly. "What's that? Meal time already?" Miss Langtree had ended up drooping on the floor during her song and looked up. "well, come along children."

Liz saw for the first time that the "children" were really just a variety of animal dressed in human clothing. "We don't want to be late for Mealtime, and my father will be visiting today so you must all be on your very best behavior."

While the children/animal/student things eat Liz sat next to Miss Langtree. "So…" she hummed, "fella did you wrong?" The teacher's eyes misted over and she sighed. "Oh that man of mine Jimmy Brown, He left me all alone one day and I haven't seen him sense." She sighed. "I tell you there's no pain like that of heartbreak."

Liz squirmed a little bit and pulled at her skirt. "I guess I wouldn't know." She shrugged. "I'm usually on the other side of that situation I guess" she muttered. The teacher didn't seem to hear her she as sat at the piano dolefully, "That lousy cad oh…" Liz didn't think she could handle another musical number so she cut in. "why don't you just forget about him?" she asked, "You know, pick up the pieces and move on."

"Why I could never, he stole my heart away." She clapped her hands together, "Haven't you ever felt like that." Liz thought, "Well, I mean I have a boyfriend back home but…" she shrugged. "He didn't exactly sweep me off my feet."

Miss Langtree played a sad tune on the ivory keys while Liz looked around bored. The animals seemed disappointed with the meal, which was greyish white, lumpy potatoes. Greg looked around and spotted a large moonshine jug labeled Molasses.

He ran up to the teacher, "here miss Langtree, play something like this." He banged the keys randomly and Liz winced, "oh you mean like this" Miss Langtree played an upbeat tune and Greg hummed, "Hm, good enough"

Greg bounced a little, "Oh Potatoes, and molasses. If you want some, oh just ask us" He tipped the heavy jug over that grey cat's dish and the brown thick syrup slowly drooped out. "They're warm and soft like puppies and socks, filled with cream and candy rocks." it always amazed her that Greg could come up with little songs off the top of his head. "Oh Potatoes, and Molasses. They're so much sweeter than algebra classes. If you stomach is grumblin' and your mouth starts mumblin' there's only one thing to keep your brain from crummblin'"

The students started picking up instruments and playing along. Even Wirt was tapping a spoon between two glasses. Liz tapped her toes but otherwise remained completely expressionless. "Oh potatoes and molasses, if you can't see'em put on your glasses, they're shiny and large like a fisherman's barge, you know you ate enough when you start to see stars. Oh Potatoes and Molasses, it's the only thing left on your task list. They're short and stout, they make everyone short for Potatoes, and molasses. For Potatoes…"

The music cut off when the door burst open "what is this?!" Miss Langtree jumped up from the piano. "Father" a large, barrel shaped man wearing a grey trench coat and hat with thick glasses entered the school house. "Is _this_ what I've been paying for?!"

"We were just having a little fun." Greg protested. "I didn't invest in this school for fun! I thought we were trying to do important things here!" he pointed at a small piglet wearing baggy pants and a hat. "Teaching animals to count a spell"

"We are!" Miss Langtree assured him, "Oh father please don't close the school it won't happen again!"

"I should say not." He grabbed a trombone from the deer. "This" he collected all the instrument from the students, "and these are all coming with me. Now send them to bed."

The man stood like a solid stone wall and Miss Langtree ushered the children in leaving Liz thinking, "Bed? Isn't it like 3 in the afternoon" she looked out the window and was surprised to find it dark out. "What in the…?" she squinted.

"and Who is this?" he loomed over her. "We can't afford extra help here!" Liz opened her mouth to tell him she wasn't an employee but he cut her off "you're fired!"

He swept out of the school house and Miss Langtree looked at her mournfully. "I'm sorry young lady but you'll have to leave." Liz shrugged and exited the school house. It really was dark out and she rounded the school house to the residential area. She looked in the window by the boys' bed and tapped on the window. Greg looked up and saw her and grinned, waving fast.

Liz mouthed _Unlock the Window_ and Greg nodded, flipping the latch. Liz pushed open the window and picked up Greg and set him on the ground, and Wirt struggled to get through the small window and Beatrice just flew out.

"So _kids_ how was _school_?" she stretched the words teasingly. "It was super, _mom_!" Beatrice landed on her shoulder. "Okay, let's hit the road." Liz clapped her hands together and Greg frowned, "but I haven't made the world a better place yet!" Liz sighed and knelt down. "Greg, buddy. Maybe it's just not your time to make the world a better place." She poked his button nose, "maybe you should wait until you're a little older."

Greg crossed his arms firmly. "What about the school, isn't there _something_ we can do?" Liz shook her head, "Greg we don't have any money for ourselves, how are we supposed to help a school?"

"Well we have to try!"

Liz stood back up, "Fine, anyone have any ideas?" she looked around at the three and they thought until Greg hopped up. "I got it!" He turned to the woods and ran down the path into the dark forest. "Wait! Greg!" Wirt called and they ran after him.

They caught up with him on the path and Liz heaved out of breath, "So…" she puffed, "what's the plan Greg?" Greg thought then looked up, "plan? Oh! I don't know." Liz, how was bents with her hands on her knees and head limp looked up suddenly, "but you just said…"

"Oooh" an old, rattley voice echoed from the clearing, "who would have thought opening a primer school of animals would be a bad idea." They knelt behind a bush and saw Mr. Langtree with the instruments lying scattered around him as he pulled off his trench coat to show that he was much more feeble looking then before.

"My home, my life savings, everything went into that dear dear school." He used the brass trombone to prop the large coat up into a tent. "And now I'm forced to sell these instruments just to keep it open while that Loathsome Jimmy Brown is off gallivanting who knows where, not to mention that wild gorilla on the loose."

"Wow  
Liz muttered, "People in this town really have a bone to pick with Jimmy Brown."

The man laid under the lean-to and sighed, "oh, if only something would go right," he instantly feel into a deep sleep, snoring loudly. "Okay, he's asleep" Greg stood up, "Let's go steal his stuff."

Wirt and Beatrice stared at him, "What?!" Liz thought and snapped her fingers, "Wait, I get it now. It's like that time School Marching band ran a fundraiser to keep the arts department open, we'll put on a charity concert to get money for the school! Good thinking Greg!"

Greg looked up, "Oh, I was just going to sell the instruments but your idea works to."

They ran back to the school after snatching the instruments and leaving the men his coat. Wirt, Greg and Beatrice went to round up the kids and set up the stage, while Liz went to get Miss Langtree and make sure people knew about the concert.

"Miss. Langtree! Miss Langtree!" she ran into the candle lit class room where the teacher was grading papers. "What are you doing here? Father fired you." Liz rolled her eyes, "Okay first of all, I wasn't fired, that would imply I worked here in the first place." She shook her head, "Not the point, anyway. My brothers and I came up with an Idea to save your school, come on!" She grabbed the lady's hand and pulled her away from the desk.

"What?" the teacher ran after her into the night, however it was even darker then before, the candle in the school house seemed to be the only source of light for miles. "Oh, it's no use, no one can do anything at this time of the night." The teacher lamented but all Liz could think it, _wow is time even a concept in this place._

"Uh." She patted herself down and pulled the half melted pillar candle out of her pocket along with the brass candle stick she unintentionally stole from the mill house. "Give me a minute." She secured the wax pillar in the metal holder and ran back into the school house to light it on the candle on the teacher's desk then picked up that one and handed it to Miss Langtree outside.

"Here, this should last us a few hours." The teen told her, "Now I'll explain everything but first thing's first, which way to the nearest town?"

Miss Langtree Pointed down the path, "straight down that path for about a mile." Liz nodded, "well we'd better start walking then…"

 _(Seven Hours later.)_

The concert was in full swing by ten in the morning, the town folk were almost all wealthy old men and woman wearing Georgian American Era era clothes. While the band played cheerful tunes, Greg and Liz went around collecting donations from the crowd. Greg had a teapot full of coins and Liz hauled the coins in her apron by holding up the bottom hem.

"Oh isn't this grand! All these people giving out of the goodness of their hearts? Not like my Jimmy Brown" Miss Langtree sighed and Beatrice groaned, "Here we go again"

"All he ever did was steal my heart away"

Thankfully Greg cut her off with a warning cry at the giant shadow of a monstrous gorilla that loomed behind the teacher and her father in the bushes. It leapt out with a monstrous roar and Liz dropped all the coins in her apron, "Holy…"

They townsfolk screamed and ran while Mr. Langtree turned to Wirt, "Young Man! Do something!" Wirt paused a moment and then did the single most brave thing Liz had ever seen her younger brother do. He threw himself at the giant ape and knocked it to the ground.

They both rose with a groan only the Gorilla's head had been knocked off to reveal that it was nothing but a mask. The man was young with golden blond hair and a matching handlebar mustache.

"Jimmy?" Miss. Langtree gasped. "That's right darlin'." Jimmy said in a southern drawl, "I was the Gorilla."

"but, why did you do it?"

"Got a Job at a Circus so's I could buy ya that wedding ring. But when I got stuck in the dang suit, everyone was too doggon scared of me to help."

The teacher sighed dreamily, "Oh Jimmy!"

"Darlin'!"

Everyone cheered and Greg led the band in a round of "Potatoes and Molasses" while the other siblings and Beatrice waited by a tree. "So, do you think we should get Greg and head out?" Wirt asked and Liz shook her head, "Nah, let him have his fun." She smiled. "He's a good kid…"

 **Right! So I'll update again soon. Sorry for any typos but unfortunately my Proofreading isn't always perfect. Please review so I know what you think!**


	4. Songs of the Dark Lantern

Liz's bottom was sore from the amount of bumps they ran over as the cart they had stowed away on traveled down the dirt road at breakneck speeds. The rain was seeping through the straw that covered them and the moisture clung to them uncomfortably.

Still, it beats walking.

"Greg" Liz sighed as her youngest brother leaned out of the hay stack and she pulled him back in by the straps on his suspenders. "Stop it, you're going to fall out"

"I found a duck" the boy cheered as he set the bird on his laps. "Do you know how to get eggs from a duck? I'm hungry."

Liz sighed and pulled the round boy into her lap, half worried that he would topple out of the cart. "No, but we'll find some food soon. Did you see anything out there?"

"No, I didn't see any beast" He grumbled and pointed up the driver who was incessantly wailing as he went along. "That driver is nuts….mmmm _nuts._ "

"Well, that's good I guess." Wirt shrugged and Beatrice groaned.

" _Good_?!" She bellowed in her bluebird voice, "This crazy driver is taking us way off course! Who knows where we're going with this guy driving all bananas!"

"Ooh, Banana nut duck bread." Greg hummed and Liz rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the cart took a turn way too sharp, causing the back to tip over and violently flip the children out and tumbling to the ground with a series of pained grunts into the mud.

"OoOhh" Liz rubbed her head and winced. "Is everyone okay? Wirt, Greg?"

"We're fine." Wirt sat up and put back on his hat. "Beatrice?"

"I'm alright. At least we're off that cart." The bluebird blinked. Liz felt something icky and slick on her arm and looked over to see Greg's still nameless frog on her.

"Ugh. Here Greg" She handed the slimy thing to her brother and peered into the distance. "Hey look, there's a building with light over there. Maybe we can ask for help."

As soon as she pointed it out there was a violent crack of lightening and in the distance a horse whinnied in distress as the thunder rolled in behind.

"Uuuh, but it's creepy and…" Wirt began but was shot a look by everyone but Greg. "Why don't you guys go ask for directions and I'll just wait out…no wait, I don't want to be out here by myself. Why don't…"

"Oh come _on_!" Liz snatched his arm and dragged him along, longing to get out of the rain that had drenched her long blond hair to her face and neck.

"But you ask for direction" Wirt insisted.

"Fine yeah, we'll do everything" Beatrice growled as Greg moaned once more.

"I'm hungry."

"I know kiddo, just a little further." Liz assured him and pushed him forward as they reached the wooden door and Wirt tried to push it open.

"I think it's stuck…oh" He looked down and carefully pushed a giant wooly sheep dog out of the way.

The inside of the tavern was much more welcoming than its exterior, with live music and townspeople sitting around at wooden tables around a fire place.

They found an empty table and Greg sat the frog on the table. "You wait here." He patted it and Liz took him to find some food. They didn't have any money but she was hoping maybe she could sob story her way into some kitchen scraps for three hungry children.

When they reached the counter there didn't seem to be anyone there, just three plates of potatoes and bread sitting and waiting.

"Well, I'm sure they won't notice." She whispered and handed Greg a plate as she carried the other two over to the table where Wirt was struggling to talk to the tavern keeper.

"Well I'm Wirt, and this is Gregory." Wirt pointed to his brother as Liz stepped forward.

"And I'm Elizabeth, we need directions." She offered her hand to the tavern keeper who shook it politely.

"That's great but who _are_ you?" she asked again and Liz blinked.

"Uh…you mean in like a spiritual, metaphysical, deep down in my soul sort of thing or…what do you mean?"

"Well" the tavern keeper began. "He's the butcher" she pointed to the man in the back.

"I'm the butcher" he grunted.

"The baker, the midwife, master and apprentice, the tailor." She pointed to each bar occupant in order. "And I'm the tavern keeper, so who are _you_?"

"I'm hungry." Greg said with a mouth full of food.

"I don't know uh…" Wirt shrugged. "I uh, I don't really like labels. I'm just like, myself you know?"

"Maybe he's simple." The master said plainly and Liz tried to stifle a giggle.

"Greg honey, chew your food." The sister took a moment to berate her brother before turning to the tavern keeper. "What my brother means is…"

"I'm the highwayman." A gruff voice states over her and Liz blinked a moment in confusion before looking at the stranger on the stage.

"Uh…good for you. Anyway, you see."

"I'm the highwayman." He cut in again and Liz glanced at Wirt who shrugged, just as befuddled as she was.

The highwayman preformed a semi-surreal sort of sang and dance which set the tavern into cheers but Liz and Wirt, who had sat down blink and swallowed.

"Uh…maybe we should just split up, okay?" she suggested and Wirt nodded.

Liz located the tavern keeper to try and get more directions.

"So we need to find this woman, Adelaide. Know anyone like that?"

"We don't really use many names around here, Girlie." She responded. "So who are you?"

"Oh, God. Why do you keep asking us that? I'm just a kid" Liz groaned.

"Everyone is something, you can be anything you want to here."

"Sounds a lot like what they told us in grade school" Liz muttered under her breath. "Look, I'm just trying to keep my brothers safe and get us all home."

The tavern keeper paused and a sly smile spread across her face. "OoOoh" she whistled knowingly. "I _see_ now."

"What do you see?" Liz asked curiously.

"You're the Guardian."

Liz raised a brow at the idea. "I'm…what?"

"The guardian, you protect your brothers because it's your duty to. You love them."

Liz scoffed. "Love is a strong word" she slipped away, clearly getting nowhere while Wirt was doing worse than she was. The towns people had become convinced the Adelaide was his girlfriend and a whole new song and dance started up.

"Greg, how many plates is that?" She asked the young boy who shrugged. "Don't stuff yourself huh? You'll get sick."

"Liz, if we don't get home does that make you our new mom?" he asked and Liz's eyes widened quickly.

"Why would you ask something like that?" she question him in shock and he shrugged again. "Greg, we're going to get home. All of us, I'm making sure of that. It's just taking a little longer than I expected."

Greg nodded but his question had sent Liz reeling. She needed to get them home, but how?

She didn't even know where they were, or how they got here.

Their parents must be worried sick, they'd been gone for days now.

With a frustrated grunt she stood up, accidently knocking over her chair and making the silverware clatter. "Greg, grab your frog. We're leaving. Wirt!" She yelled over the music. "Wirt, quit goofing around!"

Wirt looked at her, snapping out of his moment of confidence. "Liz! We gotta go!"

"Yeah I know, we've got to find Adelaide and get out of here. I know the Woodsman said north but…."

"No, no Liz, the Woodsman isn't who you think." Wirt cut in urgently.

"What are you talking about?" Liz folded her arms.

"The woodsman is the Beast everyone is talking about! He sent us in the wrong direction of purpose!" Wirt insisted. Suddenly there was a terrified shriek outside over the storm and Wirt whipped around. "Beatrice!"

"Go save your friend and get yourselves home!" The Tavern keeper squealed and the trio rushed out into the rain, pausing to swipe a horse to hasten their speed.

Liz stuck her candle in a lantern that was sitting on a wooden post and held it aloft to light their way.

"Where is she?" she yelled over the sound of the hooves and the beating of the rain.

A light in the distance beckoned them and they found the woodsman standing in front a twisted, winding Eddelwood Tree.

"It's the woodsman!" Liz pointed and the old man whirled on them.

"You! I told you to leave these woods!" he bellowed and shook his fist at them. Liz felt a fire in her belly as indignation rose in her.

She blew out the lantern and sent them into darkness before jumping off the horse and lunging at the woodsman, grappling with one of his arms.

"Boys, get Beatrice and go!" she barked harshly and Greg picked up the unconscious bird but Wirt bravely aided his older sister.

"You little…Boy!" The woodsman hoisted Wirt up by his collar and pushed Liz aside. "The beast is upon you!"

"You leave him _alone_!" Liz snarled and snatched the Woodsman's lantern from his grasp, making him drop Wirt and whip around to her.

"Give that to me!" He hissed and Liz froze, the lantern stretched away from her. She stared at it and then at the Woodsman.

"Girl, you have no idea what you're dealing with." He shook his meaty finger at her. "Hand it over."

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked at her brothers to make sure they were out of range safely before growling and spitefully throwing the lantern down, causing the glass shield to shatter and catch fire to the Eddelwood trees around them.

The Woodman howled and Liz ducked under his arms and jumped on the horse. "Go, go, go!"

The horse took off and soon the fire was simply a glowing dot on the horizon.

"Is everyone okay?" Liz panted and everyone voiced their status. "Good."

They rode off into the night with Greg between Liz and Wirt and Liz with her long arms around her brother.

"Hey Wirt?"

"Yeah?"

"What you did was really brave back there." She noted and Wirt grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe you aren't so hopeless after all." She sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Uh…thank you?"


End file.
